


The Blarren Effect

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine moves to New York he starts to act differently and his friends begin to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blarren Effect

**Author's Note:**

> So killerqueen-80 made a comment about how in fics Blaine often turns into Darren as soon as he gets to NYC. I could not get this out of my head. Cracky. This is NOT RPS.

The first thing that happens is Blaine starts swearing a lot more. Well, swearing at all, really. He sort of went from zero to sixty on the cursing front. But hey, they’ve just moved to New York, everyone changes a bit when they move out, so his friends just go with it.

Next he starts borrowing Sam’s guitar all the time. Sam knows Blaine will treat it right, but it’s just weird. Not bad necessarily, just that Blaine’s never really shown interest in playing before. Sam keeps coming home to the apartment they share with Artie and Tina to find Blaine with youtube tutorials open in front of him and he usually seems to be learning - Disney songs? 

Artie has worn glasses his entire life so he can tell when someone is wearing them just for show, which Blaine definitely is. He just has no idea why. He wears them seemingly at random, some days he has them and some days not. Blaine’s never really been a hipster, but it’s not so out there at the moment that people force the issue when Blaine just talks smiles and says, “I know!” to the first couple of people who make sarcastic, “Nice glasses!” comments.

Next it’s the clothes. The jeans are looser and he starts wearing ‘funny’ t shirts and loose cardigans. Kurt’s rants on the subject are impressive and extensive, but he refuses to talk to Blaine about it. Apparently Kurt trying to choose Blaine’s clothes is a bit of a touchy subject. If even Kurt isn’t going to mention no one else is going to go there. Along with the clothes comes Blaine stopping shaving. He gets scruffy faster than anyone would have guessed.  
When Tina looks up to greet Blaine as he gets in after a day at NYADA to see his hair fully product free - when he’d just been outside! - she knows they need to do something. She calls Kurt and when he’s recovered from the news he agrees that it is long past intervention time.

The very next day Blaine comes home, hair curly, to find all of his housemates, as well as the residents of the loft, sitting in the living room. There isn’t really enough space for all of them so Tina is on Sam’s lap and Santana is looking pretty pissed off to be sitting on the floor.

“Hey guys, why didn’t anyone tell me we were have a fucking party?” Blaine asks.

Everyone looks at him sympathetically. Kurt stands up and takes Blaine’s hand. “We’re here because we love you, Blaine.” Behind him there are nods from everyone except Santana, who is rolling her eyes.

Blaine looks confused. “Is this… a really weird and early surprise birthday party?”

Sam and Artie laugh until a few pointed looks shut them up.

“Don’t you think you’ve been acting a little… strange lately, Blaine?” Tina asks him, gently.

Blaine’s eyes widen and he drops Kurt’s hand. “What do you mean?”

Kurt moves to stand by Blaine’s side so he can see the room better and rubs his arm. “Well, sweetie there’s the swearing.”

“You swear all the fucking time!” Blaine says back.

“Yeah, but you fucking don’t,” Santana sing-songs.

“And then there’s the clothes-” Tina says.

“And the glasses-” Artie jumps in.

“And the beard!” Rachel adds. “At least when my makeover went too far last year I looked slutty instead of homeless.”

“Wait, you had a slutty makeover?” Sam asks, looking at Rachel thoughtfully.

“Really not the point, Sam.” Kurt looks at Blaine imploringly. “We all just want you to be happy. But when Tina said that you went outside without any gel we knew we had to say something.”

Blaine takes a slow look around the room and burst into tears. Kurt holds him and gets him over to the space he vacated on the couch. “Hey, honey, it’s ok, you can talk to us.”

Blaine takes a few gulping breaths and nods. “I thought you guys didn’t even care.”

“Hey, of course we care bro, we just didn’t want to tell you what to do.” Sam offers.

“Really?” Blaine seems to be especially directing this at Kurt.

“We spent a lot of time apart last year, I thought maybe it was just stuff I’d missed.”

Blaine shook his head.

“Care to tell us what the hell this is about, then?”

Blaine shrugged. “It’s just really different here. Everyone could tell I was from the midwest straight away and I heard some people talking about me at NYADA and I just sort of started wanting to hide a bit, like at Dalton I just wore the uniform and people only noticed me when I wanted them to. I started and no one said anything so I decided maybe you all thought I was stuck up and ridiculous, too.”

Suddenly Blaine was surrounded as Tina, Rachel, Sam and Kurt all went to hug him at once. Everyone was giving him reassurances that they loved him as him and he didn’t need to change.

Once they were all calmed down Blaine stood up and said, “Sorry guys, give me 20 minutes.”

They let him go to his room and started talking about ways to make sure none of them got that lost again.

“Pretty good job for a first intervention,” Rachel said proudly.

When Blaine returned to the room he was in a polo and tight capri pants, clean shaven with gelled hair and no glasses in sight. “Thank you guys, really. And sorry for the, um,” He blushed and looked at the ground. “All the cursing. I felt so rude but it just seemed like what people do here.”

They laughed. “You know you can swear and we won’t give a shit, Blainey days,” Tina said, “It’s just that you should only do it if you feel comfortable with it.”

“Yeah, everyone else can go fuck themselves!” Santana added.

They started deciding what to do about dinner when Sam asked. “What about the guitar?”

Blaine looked confused, “Oh, I thought I told you. I needed a second instrument for my course and it seemed like the easiest.”

“Oh. Well, that’s cool, you can keep borrowing mine as long as you need to.”

“Thanks.”

“But what about the Disney songs?”

Blaine smiled softly. “I think I was just feeling homesick. Don’t worry, it’ll be back to Phil Collins and TLC before you know it.”

Sam laughed, “If you say so, but know what, you don’t need to hurry on that one.”


End file.
